Link's inside thoughts
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Ok, so all of us Zelda fans really want to know what Link was thinking through his journey because you know, he doesn't talk. How do we know what he feels about all this craziness? Well, find out here where I will write about Link's journey from his POV. This is based off Ocarina of Time and is telling it with his thoughts. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

_In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule…_

_Long have I served as the guardian spirit…_

_I am known as the Deku Tree…_

_The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me._

_Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy._

_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy…_

* * *

_Thunder. Lightning. Rain. The sounds of a horse whiny. The pounding of horse hooves on the paved path. The drawbridge started to lower. A boy of 11 watched, his eyes focused entirely on the wood as the rain soaked his green outfit. A horse is seen, two figures on its back. One, a young girl, the other a grown woman. The horse rushes passed the boy. The girl looks back and briefly their eyes connect, sadness held in hers. White. Bright flash. An eerie feeling. The boy turns, startled by the presence of another. Flash. And the black horse rears, his red eyes glinting. Flash. The man on the horse faces the boy. Flash. A white orb appears in his hands. Flash. He cannot scream. Fear. Frozen. White._

_"Hey!"_

_"HEY!"_

* * *

Link's POV (the rest of this story will be from Link's POV unless specified otherwise)

I woke with a start. It was all a dream. All a dream. More like a nightmare. Cold sweat drenched my body and I shivered. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I brushed away the piece of hair that was tickling my ear. Face down on my bed, I pushed myself up onto my knees. Ah, why wasn't that tickling going away? I pushed the hair away again. There was an indignant protesting sound. What? I whipped my head around and was greeted by a sparling bundle of light. Yikes! I fell back onto my butt. This had to be another crazy dream. I turned. Nope. There really was a fairy in my house. There was a fairy in my house! Could this be my fairy? Could I finally fit in with all the rest of the children? I sat down more comfortably, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"You finally woke up," the fairy said, "I'm Navi the fairy." Navi? But that-that-that was a girl's name.

"The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on," she continued, "Nice to meet you." But I didn't want a girl fairy. I was clearly a boy. The Great Deku Tree had to have made a mistake. I couldn't have a girl fairy. All the other boys got boy fairies. Why did I have a girl?

"I'm Link," I mumbled, not exactly pleased.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you," she said, "So let's get going, right now!" Gosh, not only did I have a female fairy, but she was bossy too. And why did the Deku Tree need to see me? Was I in trouble? I sure hope not. I stretched one more time and got off my bed. I looked at my clothes, damp with my own perspiration. I frowned. I couldn't very well present myself to the Great Deku Tree like this. Maybe I should change.

* * *

I straightened my green tunic, trying to make myself seem a little more clean. It wasn't often you got summoned by the Deku Tree. It was like meeting the king. It kind of was. We weren't allowed out the forest after all. We would die if we went outside the forest, so the Great Deku Tree was our king. Sometimes though, I wondered what lay beyond the protective barrier of trees.

"Come on," Navi complained, "We have to hurry. Are you ready yet?" I shot a glare at her. She'd done nothing but whine and complain and bother me. I didn't know how I was going to be able to put up with such an annoying fairy. Maybe when I saw the Deku Tree, I could ask for a trade. I fixed my green hat over my head and nodded to Navi.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, fluttering out towards my door. I rolled my eyes. Impatient fairy. I went out.

"Yahoo! Hi Link!" I looked down. It was Saria. I smiled. She had been my friend for as long as I could remember. She didn't seem to care that I didn't have a fairy. She was nice to me. I don't know why, but she was. I couldn't wait to tell her. I climbed down the ladder and stood in front of her.

"Hi Saria," I said, "Notice anything different?" She looked me over. Navi furiously flew back and forth.

"Oh Wow!" she exclaimed, "A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you." I nodded proudly.

"Wow, that's great," she said, "I'm so happy for you. Now you're a true Kokiri!"

"And there's more," I said.

"Really?" she questioned, her head tilting slightly.

"Yup," I said, "The Great Deku Tree summoned me." Her eyes widened.

"Wow," she said, "It's quite an honour to talk to the Great Deku Tree." I nodded again, brushing away Navi who had apparently decided it was a good idea to fly by my ears again.

"Unless you're in trouble," she added slyly, "What did you do Link?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "at least I don't think I did anything." She giggled.

"I'm kidding," she said, "I'll wait for you here to get back so you can tell me all about it. Now get going." Ok, ok, I think I get it. I had Navi bugging me all morning. I mumbled a quick goodbye to her and headed out towards where the Deku Tree was. Just take a right up ahead, and hop over the river on the little banks and there was the tunnel that I just had to-hey, Mido get out the way. I took a step left and he moved to block me. Every way a moved, he copied. There was no way I was going to get passed.

"I need to get passed," I said.

"Hey you, Mr no fairy," he taunted, "What's your business with the Great Deku Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man." I sighed. Mido and I never got along well. He didn't like me because I was different.

"Actually, you can't call me that anymore," I said, pointing to Navi.

"What?! You've got a fairy?!" he burst out. I nodded.

"And the Deku Tree summoned me so let me passed," I said.

"Say what?" He exclaimed, "The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? What? Why would he summon you and not the Great Mido?"

"You're not exactly great," I mumbled.

"This isn't funny," he said, "I don't believe it. You aren't even fully equipped yet. How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield?"

"You don't have a sword or a shield," I pointed out.

"What? You're right," he said, "I don't have my equipment ready but…If you wanna pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield. Sheesh." I groaned. Mido was stubborn. Navi ran into the back of my head.

"Well don't just stand there," she said, "go get a sword and shield. Hurry." Who did she think I was? I couldn't just magic them up from nowhere. I turned and went into the store. I scanned the shelves behind the counter. Well, there was a shield, but no sword. I squinted to read the price tag. They seriously needed to make those things a little bigger. 40 rupees! I only had 12. I guess that meant I wouldn't be able to get it yet. I'd have to either search around in the long grass, hoping someone had dropped some, or do a few odd jobs.

* * *

"I want that," I said, pointing to the shield. The kid behind the desk looked at it and then me, giving me a funny look.

"You want this?" He asked, picking up the shield. Honestly, I don't know how it even qualified as a shield. It looked like a hunk of bark that had a swirly red pattern engraved on it. Any idiot could do that, but I still had to pay 40 rupees for it. Oh well.

"Yes," I said, nodding. He once again shot me a funny look as if he agreed that I was wasting my money for a chunk of bark.

"40 rupees," he said. I handed him the money, almost wincing as I felt it leave my hands. I'd spent ages collecting that…For a piece of flimsy wood. I took the shield.

"Um…you wouldn't happen to know where I could get a sword?" I asked.

"Why'd you need something like that?" he asked.

"Mido," I said, "he won't let me see the Great Tree without one." He gave me another weird look. Sheesh, what was with this guy? It wasn't that bad."

"Try the Hole of L," he said, "I think that's where the Kokiri Sword is. You could probably borrow it. Just put it back when you're done." I nodded and headed out. As soon as I stepped out Navi started laughing.

"You actually paid 40 rupees for that?" She laughed, smacking my shield for emphasis.

"Shut up Navi," I said, "just because I live around weird people that charge for bark." I came to the Hole of L. I rubbed my hands together and got down on all fours, slowly crawling into the hole. Oh gosh, it was a small hole. I think I should've taken off the shield first. Oh gosh, I'm stuck.

"Ah, Navi?" I called.

"What?" she said, sounding a little irritated. Great. Moody fairy.

"I'm stuck," I said simply. She sighed heavily. She flew around and pushed my shield off my back. I sighed in relief as I could move again.

"Useless kid," I heard her mutter. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to say anything. I got out and took a step forwards. I heard a rumbling sound and quickly jumped back to avoid getting crushed. What was this? Giant moving boulders? Sheesh. They really didn't want anyone stealing this thing did they? I waited for the rock to pass again before I ran through, spotting a treasure chest in front of me. Finally. I came up to it, trying to push the lid open. It wouldn't budge.

"Weakling," Navi muttered. I tried to push the lid up again, but ended up slipped and falling face in the dirt. I groaned, spitting out the dust. The things I had to go through. I looked at it. I frowned as I saw a little latch. Of course it would have a latch. And of course I wouldn't know this. Typical. I opened the latch and flipped the lid up with ease, tossing a satisfied look at Navi.

"Idiot," she sniggered. I groaned. I looked in, frowning. I pulled it out, looking over the blue sheath it was in. I pulled it out by the slightly worn brown handle, encrusted with a red ruby. It felt light in my hands. That was good. I carefully touched the blade, pulling back instantly as it left a small cut. It was sharp alright.

"Like I said," Navi sighed, "idiot." I growled under my breath, making my way back. I wasn't exactly pleased at this partnership either. How did I get stuck with this for my fairy?

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my first Legend of Zelda fanfiction! Woohoo! I'm excited! Now, a few things to clear up before I get any further. I am writing other fanfictions along side this, meaning I will be alternating uploads. Second. I am basing this off an LP that I love. I have played the game, I know what it's about, but it's purely for something for me to not only base it on so I don't have to keep replaying it for the plot, but it also gives me a chapter guideline. So check out the LP. It's on youtube. Batman9502 if anyone was interested. I also have to say, because it is based off him, any side quest I deem important, I will be writing out when he does it. Also, I will not be writing about Heart containers or life meters or anything, because that would be kinda weird. I'll explain how that works when I get to it. So this might vary a little from the game, but I will mainly keep it on track. So sit back and enjoy ;P And tell me what you think of this in a review.**


	2. Inside the Great Deku Tree

**Inside the Great Deku Tree**

Here we go. I made sure that my shield and the sword were really obviously displayed before walking up to Mido.

"I told you," he said as he saw me, "If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and a shield." I rolled my eyes. Was he blind? I clearly had what he had told me to get.

"I've got them," I said, gesturing over my shoulder.

"Eh, what's that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"A sword and a shield," I said, trying not to let sarcasm enter my voice.

"Oh, you have a deku shield," he said. I could almost see the smugness on his face. He knew I'd have to pay 40 rupees for a stupid piece of bark. This deku shield had better come in handy.

"And what's that!" he exclaimed, "Is that the Kokiri Sword?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good grief!" he exclaimed, "You better put that back after."

"I will," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp huh?" he said, "I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. The 'Great Mido' sounded too much like a play on the Great Deku Tree. The Deku Tree should get his title copyrighted.

"Shoot!" He exclaimed, "How did you get to be the favourite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree?" Maybe because I wasn't a jerk to other people? He moved to the side. That's right, let me through. I walked through the games and down the path that was enclosed on either side by walls. Something came out of the ground in front of me. I jumped back slightly, pulling out my sword.

"What is that?" I asked. It looked weird. It didn't even try to attack me. It was just there, standing upright in the way.

"That's a Deku Baba," Navi said, "Though these ones look withered, but it will still hurt you if you touch it!" What harm could this thing do? Oh well, I didn't really want to find out. I could do without any unnecessary injuries thank you. I slashed my sword, cutting it at the root. It fell and its teeth chattered slightly. Ew. I cut its head off and picked up the stick. It was long and-ouch! I sucked on my finger as it started to bleed. It was thorny. I scrapped the blade along the wood, cutting off the nasty looking thorns. It was now long and smooth. It could possibly come in handy.

"What are you going to be able to use that for?" Navi asked. I shrugged.

"You never know," I said, "But I don't wanna waste it. It's a pretty good piece of wood." I awkwardly tucked it in the sheath strap for my sword. That would have to do for now. At least until I could find something better. I cut down the other two withered Deku Babas that were there and did the same.

"Are you done messing around?" Navi asked, "We've wasted so much time." Impatient thing. Maybe these sticks could come in use for swatting her. I quickly banished the thought from my head. The Great Deku Tree probably wouldn't be very approving of that. I continued until I reached the Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree…I'm back!" Navi called. She flew away from me and closer to the Deku Tree. Back? Did that mean she was with the Great Deku Tree for this whole time? How had he not gone crazy?

_Oh Navi…Thou hast returned…_I always had known that his way of communicating wouldn't be through normal speech, but this way was weird. It was like his voice was all around me and filling my head.

_Link…Welcome…Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee….Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares…_My eyes widened. How did he know? I hadn't told anyone about my dreams or nightmares or whatever you wanted to call them.

_As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those who are sensitive to it…_What was that supposed to mean?

_Verily, thou hast felt it…_ I was sensitive to evil forces? Once again, I felt a little confused. Why me?

_Link…The time has come to test thy courage…_What courage? According to Mido, I was a wimp. I sure didn't think I was a wimp, but I definitely wasn't a hero.

_I have been cursed…I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage._ I almost snorted. I wasn't what you would call wise either. Where was he getting this from? Oh well, if he thought that I could break this curse, then I guess I'd have to try.

_Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?_ I dunno if it was courage, but…

"Yes," I said. I guess so. Why not? I'd try to help out.

_Then enter, brave Link, and thou too Navi…_Oh no, not her too. The Great Deku Tree opened his mouth.

_Navi the fairy…Thou must aid Link…_She'd aid me better if she stayed here.

_And Link…When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom…_What wisdom? All she did was annoy me so far. Oh yeah, that reminded me. Could I talk about a trade? Navi hovered over back towards me. I somehow got the feeling this was the wrong time. I stared at the Great Deku Tree's open mouth. Wait…He was serious about me going…inside him? That was weird and a little scary. Oh well, here goes.

* * *

The first thing I thought after stepping in was gross! It smelt like decaying wood in here. It looked really weird as well. The walls were a funny green colour with reddish brown patches. There were also spider webs. Don't know how they were there, but they were. I walked around, looking for what I was supposed to do. Holy moly! I quickly moved out of the way as a Deku Baba came from the ground. It lunged forwards.

"That Deku Baba definitely isn't wilted," Navi said, "If you hit it when it lunges like that, it'll stand upright. Then you can cut it and get another one of those sticks."

"It's a Deku Stick," I said. Truthfully, it didn't have a name. That was something I made up on the spot, but I wanted to outsmart this I'm-too-smart-for-you fairy. I did what she'd told me, just to make sure she knew I wasn't an idiot. I slashed it twice and quickly cut the head off. Gross. This one had a blue liquid oozing out it. That wasn't pleasant. Maybe I'd leave that one. I slashed the next one twice. Instead of cutting it and getting a stick, this one shrivelled up and sank into the ground, leaving behind a red nut.

"Cool, a Deku nut," I said, making up another name on the spot. You could tell I was so original with these names.

"Nice guess genius," Navi said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

"What good it that going to do?" she asked. I had no clue. It was like the stick, you never know when it would come in handy.

"I could throw it," I suggested.

"Cause that'll help," she said. Why was my fairy also very sarcastic?

"Look, I'll prove it," I said. I walked until another Deku Baba popped out. I grabbed the nut and threw it at it. Ah my eyes! That flash! It was pretty bright. I rubbed my eyes. Why wasn't that Deku Baba moving?

"You've stunned it," Navi said, as if reading my thoughts, "Well I guess those nuts are slightly more useful than they seem." I quickly chopped it down before it could move. Another stick. I checked it. No blue liquid? Good. I cut this one smooth and stored it away. Now what was I supposed to do? What was this curse I was supposed to break? How was I supposed to break it and how would I know it. I scanned around. There was a web there. I cautiously walked towards it.

"Hey Link!" Navi called, "you can look down there!" Really? Point out the obvious much? I looked down. All I could see was water. Maybe I was supposed to go down there? I jumped up and down on it. Man this thing was strong. It was just springing me back up. Maybe I could get higher. I scanned around for anything I could climb. Wait. There was a ladder in here? Man, the Great Deku Tree had some weird internal set up. I climbed up. There was like a spiral path around the outside and I could see something that jutted out slightly. That could work. I made my way along the edge, jumping over the gaps. I stood at the edge.

"This probably isn't high enough," Navi said.

"Ah, what would you know?" I snapped. I jumped off the edge, aiming myself at the web. It bent down under my weight and then bounced back up, throwing me high into the air again before I landed on my butt.

"Told you so," Navi sang. I scowled and made my way up again.

"Hey look at this wall!" Navi exclaimed, "he vines growing on it give it a rough surface…Maybe you can climb it Link!" I looked at it. I probably could…but there were weird spider looking things on the wall.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to one of them.

"Oh that's a Skullwalltula," Navi said, "Be careful not to touch it. Now that I think about it, if you try to climb up, those will probably just know you back off."

"Well how to you suggest I get up?" I asked.

"Find something to knock them down with," Navi said in a 'duh' tone. Well, there could be something in that chest right there. That could be worth a shot. I pushed it open until the lid hit the wall. Oh gosh, I couldn't reach. Why did I have to be so short? I pulled myself up so I could bend all the way in. I grabbed to worn piece of paper. It was…a map? Had someone been inside the Great Deku Tree before and actually made a map? That was a little strange. I looked at it. It was slightly confusing. Oh well. Maybe I could look at it later.

"Hey, try going in that room," Navi said. I looked up. There was a door in here too? That was pretty weird as well. I opened it and went through. I jumped slightly as the door bared up behind me. I saw something with a leafy top poke its head through a leafy hole. It spat a nut at me. Whoa dude. I grabbed my deku shield and blocked it, not wanting to be hit.

"That's a Deku Scrub," Navi said, "It hides in the grass if you get too close to it. Just hit the nuts back at it." I held up my shield and aimed. It spat another nut at me. It bounced off my shield and straight back at it. I jumped up and started to hop around the uh…room? Hey! You can't just run away like that. I chased after it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" it exclaimed, "Forgive me master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?" I looked at Navi. She shrugged and nodded.

"I guess," I said, "but you'll have to leave me alone as well."

"When you jump off a cliff, roll on the ground when you land. It won't hurt you as much," it said, "I can't guarantee it will work though, if the cliff is really, really high. Just try it if you're feeling bold." It laughed and ran off. The door on the other side opened. I opened it and headed through. Man, I had a feeling I was just getting myself into more trouble.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm meant to be asleep now, I have an essay I have to write tomorrow and I wanted a clear head, but then I realized, I forgot to put this up. *Gasps* Terrible! So here it is now. Hope you liked it ;P Tell me what you thought in a review ;P**

* * *

**ALSO! SOPA is trying to shut us down! If that happens, it means no more from me, you or anyone else. Please sign this petition below (take out the spaces) if you haven't already to stop it.**

petitions. whitehouse. gov / petition / stop-sopa-2014 / q0Vkk0Zr

**Please sign. We don't have much time left. Thank you.**


	3. First useful weapon

**First useful weapon**

I looked around. There was a gap with a stone floating in the air. How? I have no idea. I think I could ignore it, seeing how much other strange stuff I'd already seen in here. On the other side was a treasure chest. Those were always useful. I checked the size of the gap. It looked like I could jump across. I backed up. I ran and jumped. Yes I made it!

Oh shoot! This platform is shaking!

I didn't have time to judge the other gap. I just jumped.

I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up.

I jumped slightly as I heard the stone crash to the ground. I peeked over the edge.

"And if your reflexes were any slower, that could've been you," Navi said.

"Well, aren't you just lovely," I said sarcastically. I went over to the chest and opened it. I groaned when I couldn't reach the slingshot at the bottom. Why were these things so hard to get to?

I hoped up and reached all the way in.

"Wha!" I exclaimed as I suddenly fell in. The chest closed on top, smacking my head on the way.

I heard Navi laughing. Come on. That wasn't my fault! I was just a little too short for the stupid things and I lost my balance. That's all.

I picked up the slingshot and a few seeds that were down the bottom. They could make good ammo. I pushed the lid open and climbed out.

"I got it!" I said, waving it in front of Navi's face.

"You probably can't aim that thing," she said. I'll show you. I looked around for a target. Hmm. Navi herself didn't look like a bad idea. I aimed it at her, closing one of my eyes to make it easier. I released. It hit her. Score!

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, "Idiot! Not me!" She hit the back of my head.

"You asked for it," I said, rubbing the spot.

"Whatever," she said, "Hey look! There's something up there! It looks like an old ladder. Try aiming for that smart guy. Maybe we can get out of here." I aimed again and shot. Hey! I was pretty good at this!

It fell down. Well that's how I was getting out of here. As long as I could get down there without hurting myself. I jumped off the edge. When I touched the ground, I ducked into a commando roll. Hey, it works! It didn't hurt me!

I climbed up the ladder and went out the door.

Hey it was empty still. That thing didn't come back. Well that made things easier.

I went through the door on the other side.

Hey, I can shoot those Skullwalltulas down now.

"I bet you can shoot those Skullwalltulas down now," Navi said, echoing my thoughts. I rolled my eyes. As if I wasn't smart enough to think of that myself. I didn't say anything those. I didn't want to end up with one of her smart comments again.

I aimed for the first one.

"Don't mess up," Navi said, just as I released it. It caused me to jerk and miss the thing. Navi started laughing.

Gee for being so impatient to get here and help the Deku Tree, she sure was having a lot of fun messing around.

I loaded the slingshot again.

"No more comments?" I asked.

"Not this time," she said, "you have enough trouble aiming as it is."

"Do you want me to hit you again?" I asked, seriously considering it. Why did the Great Deku Tree send her to help me? She wasn't helping. I released another shot, hitting the first one. I shot her a triumphant look and loaded it again, aiming for the second one.

It fell down, shrivelling up and burning up much like the first one had. Ew it smelt funny.

"Suck it up," Navi said as I reached to hold my nose. I rolled my eyes and aimed for the third one.

When it fell down and burnt up I tried not to gag at the strong smell it created.

I shook my head and climbed up the vines.

I dropped down up the top and looked up. There was the roof. I couldn't go any higher. Looked like this was where I had to jump off.

I backed off quickly as a giant Spider came down.

"That's a Big Skulltula," Navi said, "Its soft belly is its weak point." Well, that was finally a piece of useful information.

"Gotcha," I said. How was I supposed to kill it from behind. I couldn't really get behind it.

As if in answer to my unspoken question, the Skulltula turned around, showing it's belly.

Well that was a stupid move.

Never mind, it wasn't like I'd complain. I jumped forwards and brought my sword down, effectively slicing its belly in half.

"Gross," I muttered as I watched its guts start to ooze out from the gash in a thick yellowish puss.

"Why does the hero have to be a 10 year old who's so squeamish!" Navi exclaimed.

"Excuse me," I said indignantly, "I am 11 thank you. And who said I was squeamish." To prove my point I kicked the dead corpse of the Skulltula over the edge, the hard shell cracking in half as it hit the wall on the other side.

I didn't know I could kick like that. I walked to the edge of the ledge and looked over. Perfect. I was in line. I took a single step back.

"Wait!" Navi exclaimed. I groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a door over there," she said. You have got be kidding me.

"What about it?" I asked.

"There could be something useful in there," she said. Like what?

"Like those Deku sticks," she added snidely. I walked to the door.

"Hey, those things will come in handy," I protested. At some point I was sure.

* * *

The door bar behind me. Great, Just what I needed.

I looked around.

Are you kidding me? All there was, was a big open room with a gap in one wall and a ledge at the far end with a chest on top.

"Hey, look," Navi said. I turned, clenching my fists. What now?

"There's a button here," she said. No duh. I could see myself. I went over and stepped on it. Three platforms rose up from the ground. How this even worked, I had no idea, I just took what came.

I jumped across the platforms and grabbed onto the far ledge just as the platforms sunk down again.

Another close call.

I pulled myself up, ignoring both the deku baba and Navi's snide comments.

I opened the chest, wondering if I'd get a cool weapon or something.

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed. A compass! That was all I got in here.

"Ha, ha, maybe you didn't need to come in here after all," Navi said. I picked it up.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Navi asked.

"Of course I do," I snorted. I tucked it in my pocket. I jumped down and headed back to the door, which still wasn't open.

"Maybe you gotta kill that Skulltula," Navi suggested. I groaned, stepping on the switch again. The platform raised again. I jumped across them and to the gap in the wall.

"Jump to the side," Navi warned. I did as she said, having already spotted the big Skulltula myself.

I crept up behind it and slashed its belly. It fell to the ground and burst into black particles. I shuddered. It looked so nasty.

"What's that one?" I asked, looking at the golden spider thing on the wall.

"That's a gold Skulltula," Navi said, "Also known as the spider of the curse."

"Why?" I asked.

"These things are usually associated with some sort of curse," she explained, "If you defeat it, you'll get a token as proof." I sighed. I slashed it twice. It stopped moving and disappeared, leaving behind a gold skull token.

I picked it up.

"What do I do with this?" I asked.

"Keep it," Navi said, "You never know when you may need it."

I went back to the door.

"Why is it still closed?" I asked.

"Hey!" Navi exclaimed, "There's a torch here. It looks like it was burning not too long ago. If we could light it, maybe we could see better." I frowned, it wasn't really that dark, but ok.

"Now how to light it," Navi muttered. I smirked, seeing the other still lit torch.

"Watch and learn," I said. I took out a Deku stick and held it in the other flame.

Once sure it was on fire, I ran to the other one and lit it as well.

I blew out the flame on the stick.

The bars on the door retracted.

I smirked again.

"Told you they'd be useful," I said triumphantly.

"Smart guy," Navi muttered, "as if you knew that was going to open the door.

I walked out again and headed to the ledge.

"Watch out!" Navi exclaimed.

I was thrown back as a big Skulltula descended and crashed into me.

"Told you," Navi said.

"But I thought I killed it already?" I spluttered.

"Yeah, maybe one of them," she said, "But there could have been others in that web." I groaned and waited for the big Skulltula to turn around before slashing at its belly.

I wiped the black gunk from my sword onto the web nearby and lined myself up.

"Just in case you don't make it," Navi said, "just know, you're a weakling."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said sarcastically, "I'm not gonna die."

"Whatever you say," she said. Stupid fairy.

I jumped off the ledge.

I let out a brief yell of terror as I felt my stomach drop, but as I landed on the net, I was reassured. It bent under my weight.

Please break, please break.

My feet slipped through and the rest of my body followed.

I splashed into the water below.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I surfaced, "I did it!"

"So you did," Navi said, flying down, "I wouldn't have thought your weak skinny body would be heavy enough."

"Be quiet," I said, "I'm not that much underweight." I climbed up onto the nearby ledge.

"Hey look!" Navi exclaimed.

"I know!" I said, "I can see the gold Skulltula." I got out my slingshot. It was too high to reach with my sword. I shot it twice, the first not being enough to take it out.

"Hey, there's another one," Navi said, flying over to the grating. I shot that one too. I looked at both tokens. One I could climb up the vines, but the one would be difficult.

I licked my lips and lined myself up.

I backed up.

Jump! I grabbed it on the way passed.

I climbed up the vines and grabbed the other one.

That was three of these things.

Now where?

"Hey look!" Navi exclaimed. I groaned.

"What now?" I asked.

"There's a door there, but there's a web blocking your way." Real helpful. I looked at the torch. Or not. I lit the deku stick again and quickly ran in the shallow water. I jumped over the deep bit and onto the raised land. I put the fire onto the web and quickly threw the rest of the burning stick into the water. It was too short now.

The web burned away.

I looked at the door. Did I really want to go through and see what this brought me?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for not uploading this sooner. I have had this sitting here, almost complete chapter for ages! Anyway, sorry about that.**

**Now before I continue, I have to get this message out. Lately my wrists and fingers have been hurting from typing. And you know, I thought it wasn't so bad, but it's worse now. It's even starting to hurt slightly just to use my hands. Long story short, this is a bad sign and I'll be taking a hiatus to avoid any permanent damage to my hands as that could result in a permanent hiatus :/ I don't know how long it will last for, but I will try to get back as soon as I can. I am so sorry and again, that's all I can really say.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
